


The Darkening and the Lightning

by ael_xander



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Fantastic Four, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Demons Sorcerers and Healers Oh my, Even more Snark, Evil Gram is actually evil, F/M, Family issues can be fun, Marvel MCU - Freeform, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Other, Parties are a thing, Post A4 AU, Snark, everyone hates Gram, magic isn’t for everyone, meeting is so delightful, sometimes people must run before night falls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:45:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ael_xander/pseuds/ael_xander
Summary: When Cylene Tarletan, healer and empath, meets Dr. Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme, there’s a lot about the man himself to draw her in. However, she has her own demons to fight to bother the Master of the New York Sanctum. Little does she realize Dr. Strange is intrigued by a healer who fights and uses magic. Thus, he makes it his business to be there for her when she needs help. Yet, the world of magic never runs smoothly, especially when one of them is a holder of secrets and pain, many of them her own. Can a woman who heals others allow the Sorcerer Supreme a chance to heal her and show her that she can indeed trust in him?





	1. Chapter 1

The first phone call came to her from the one place she hoped never to hear, especially after seeing the scenes of devastation of Wakanda on television and unable to get home. Yet, this particular call was from one she owed. But if this was as bad as was hinted…another call came in, this one from the people, no her adopted family, she had spent time with- Wakandans. They requested help for their King, in turn they promised her payment as per the arrangement made by the prior king. She hated taking money from her family, but it was that or take the money they held in trust for her.

Cylene sighed, she didn’t do her job for money, though many thought her a mercenary. She was a healer, a mystic of sorts. Time to pay the piper, one who only called this tune because of a spell exchange, one specific to the Asgardians.First, deal with her family. Then, she glanced at the emerald bracelet glowing on her wrist, then she could deal with _him_.

“This is White Owl, Nakia and Okoye, I’ll be there within fifteen. Please note, I do have my own to care for. I shall do as i can for King T’Challa, but then I _must_ tend to the one who holds prior claim. Yes, I know he’s my _Ubhuti_. But remember, time is mine right now, I’m not in Wakanda, family. White Owl out.” She hung up her phone, glancing at her supplies. She was shocked to find they were so close by. _Why New York? Why couldn’t they just do this in space so no one could be hurt?_

Cylene Tarletan grabbed her medic bag, which wasn’t quite like the ones most possessed. She also went to a locked armoire, quickly unlocking it, choosing daggers, throwing stars, and her favourite sword, sheathing it against her back. “Cannot believe he activated the damn bracelet,” she grumbled, looking at the emerald bracelet that glowed slightly. “I’ll rescue you, but you still owe me for those daggers, Loki Laufeyson.”

Finished, Cylene left her home, climbed on her Wakandan motorbike and headed in the direction her family said the Avengers had been fighting. One supernatural healer coming right up. ”Let’s just hope Thanos and his lackeys aren’t around. I am not up to fighting anyone. Not with the bracelet on. After? Oh, we can dance then.”

 

 

******

The smoke and wailing of horns were echoing in this part of New York City. Cylene glanced around, grateful the damage was kept mostly away from Bleeker Street, a place she’d eventually have to face sooner or later. Dismounting her bike, she locked it near a trashed cop car and headed in the general direction where the Dora Milaje said the fallen were located.

After walking for a few moments, Cylene knew she needed to risk the one thing she truly hadn’t wanted to- using her empathic abilities. _It was one thing to use it while healing, but in this chaos?_ Steeling herself, Cylene lowered the outer shields, then staggered back as suffering, death, and wrongness hit her. She couldn’t let it win. Focusing her ability, she found her link to the Wakandan King, weakened, almost gone. She also noted the one to the Asgardian, noting his was bad, but not yet as dangerously low.

Speeding eastward, she called out to the Wakandans. “Nakia! Okoye! Anyone here? T’Challa? Ayo?”

”Cylene? Here! Come, he needs you.” Nakia’s voice rang out, letting Cylene find the remaining Wakandans who surrounded their king, protecting him. “Give me room,” she growled as she pushed through mental images of battle hitting her, fear, sadness, anger and love echoing in her soul. She bent down beside Nakia. “What the fuck happened, Nakia?”

The sight greeting Cylene’s eyes was unlike anything she expected. T’Challa lay bleeding, bones broken, rips in his vibranium laced suit. Nakia poured out the story, which, Cylene only partially listened to, as she took out four amulets, invoking them with a word and laying them on T’Challa. She put on her vibranium and platinum torc, forcing her will through the torc, then back down through her arms into her hands. She gestured over T’Challa, her motions smooth, fluid, precise. She no longer focused on the noise around them, just on the healing magic within her. Once done, a healing mandala appeared and she pressed it into the king, who moaned. “Good, T’Challa, fight for your people,” she muttered as she then placed a hand on his forehead and one on his heart.

This was part of healing she hated most. Feelings, thoughts, memories all flooding her mind. She blocked most of them, but she knew the king thought he was dying. She called to him mentally, _‘T’Challa, knock it off. Seriously, I’m over this shit of yours when I heal you, you keep trying to overwhelm my damn tele-empathic abilities. Can you focus on healing? I need you to show me where you’re hurt the worst. Come on big brother, you’ve almost died worse than this before.’_

 _’Cylene? How are you here? We will speak later, now, here, this is what was done to me.’_ Visions of the damage, the physical impacts done to her family, her adopted brother, infuriated and scared her. T’Challa went through so much to be king of his people, but this was more than that- this was dedication to death. Cylene knew of only one person who could cause this much damage, but Loki swore she was gone. If these were what the Children of Thanos were doing to the Avengers, Cylene understood why Loki called for her help. _‘Relax, T’Challa, let me do my work. You have healing amulets helping too. Your people wait for you to awaken and to lead them,Ubhuti, brother.’_

Cylene let her mind flow deep within T’Challa’s body, repairing the damage, encouraging growth of cells, boosting healing where needed, and once she felt him stabilise as the healing accelerated, Cylene pulled herself out from the deep trance. _‘Time to awaken, your highness. I’m going to have them take you to the hospital I work. That way I can work on you while protecting you.’_

Cylene opened her eyes, her gaze landing on Okoye. “Take him to this hospital, “ she took out a card with her info on it. “Tell them who he is, put him under my care at CSIU. Demand me and Nurse Carter. She’s trustworthy. I need to go and help another. I’ll be there as soon as I can, Nakia.”

Nakia tried to protest, when T’Challa spoke up, encouraging them to let Cylene leave. He nodded at her and she tipped her head. Each knew they’d not speak of anything which passed between them. That was one of the things Cylene demanded, silence on anything they may have seen in her mind. Especially anything her adopted royal brother may have seen. Leaving four more amulets, she raced away, heading toward the life force fading slowly but surely. _Damn him. He helped cause this devastation_.

Arriving at Loki’s side, Cylene knelt, taking his vitals and bit back the tears threatening to fall. Though she hadn’t seen him in months, they first met over four years before. That meeting had led to three intense, emotional weeks never to be repeated.

Not that he hadn’t asked, but Cylene knew better. She understood Loki, understood him better than he did himself. Until he realized where he stood in the universe, she would always remain his friend, but nothing more. Her heart hurt for him, for her, but until he healed himself, she couldn’t be what he needed, even then, she wasn’t sure she could. Honestly, being a true friend for him was enough for her, though there were times…

”Damn you, Loki. You gave Thanos the Tesseract! I thought you smartened up. Obviously, you’re still self destructive. Let’s heal you up a bit so I can get you home.” Following a similar, yet slightly different pattern, Cylene laid a healing pattern within Loki, then placed her hands on his head and heart, letting her mind sink into his, encouraging him to heal. _‘Loki, talk to me. Where are you hurt?’_

_’Darling, you finally showed up. I thought I’d end up dead before you would finish with that cat man,’ he croaked through cracked lips. She stifled her annoyance, knowing he slowly took the healing she offered and directed it to where he needed it most. He hated anyone to see his weaknesses, but he forgot her abilities weren’t a child’s toy. ‘Loki, I know you tried to make up for what you promised to Thanos. I just wish you would’ve talked to your brother more. Don’t you dare say Thor is not, he is so your brother where it counts, so grow up already.’_

She felt his surprise at her vehement insistence, which let her seep deeper and that’s when she saw it, the mark she feared. She felt his resignation at her finding it. _‘Dammit, Loki. You know what I have to do. This is going to hurt us both. Do you trust me?’ Loki’s voice wrapped around her like a blanket, his spirit pressing hers. ‘It’s why I called for you, healer. Cylene, no one else knows this spell like you do. I need the stain removed from me. You know what will happen otherwise.’_

 _’Death. Whoever did this, consigned you to death, Loki.’_ Cylene whispered words from a time long ago, when the Vikings raged upon the seas, the Futhark were a known language, and she spoke the words that would not just undo the death mark upon Loki, but would burn a frost giant. Then all she heard was his scream echoing in her mind and soul, making her heart break into millions of pieces. Once she was sure the mark was eradicated through cleansing Fehr, fire, Cylene reversed the spell, bringing soothing cold into the burned area, and Cylene pulled the screams of pain deep within her, not letting him know just how badly the spell hurt.

_Suddenly, without warning, Cylene stood in the middle of a blizzard, but she knew it wasn’t outside, but in her mindscape. ‘Loki? What is this?’ He stepped out, fully healed, dressed and hugged her close. ‘Cylene, you beautiful healer, you took all the pain. Did you think I wouldn’t have known, wouldn’t have guessed?’ He kissed her, deeply, passionately, and she responded briefly then pulled back. ‘Wait a moment, Frosty. Friends. Not friends with benefits. Can you ease the cold a bit, I’m going to turn blue otherwise.’_

Loki laughed in her ear but did as she asked. _‘Thank you for coming, darling one. I do still owe you.’ She lifted a brow. ‘You owe me for those daggers. Do you know how much work went into them?’ He nodded, then stole another kiss. ‘Time to wake, Cylene. Time to go.’_

Cylene cracked open her eyes, discovering Loki looking directly back at her, his arms wrapped around her. “This could be awkward, Loki. Seriously, you’re lucky I’m not seeing anyone currently.”

His laughter rang out and he kissed her cheek. “Come Cylene, I’ll grab your bag. You’ve used too much of your ability. Let me take you to your apartment to rest. I’ll find my own way back home.”

”Remember the rule we have, Loki? The one about lies? You just lied. That’s one. You know what happens at two then three. Do you want to push that far with me? I may be exhausted mentally. But I have weapons and I’m not afraid to fight you, Loki.”

”As you wish,Cylene. I will make sure you recover, then I am going to find out what I can. The world is doomed unless Thanos is stopped.” She nodded and let him help her back to her motorbike.”Tell me about this fight. About what’s happened.” Loki gave her a sad look, shaking his head. “Come healer.”

She sat in back, letting him drive, she leaned against him, taking in his memories of everything, including his time with Dr. Strange. She needed to ask about him. If it was the same person as who worked at her hospital back in the day, then maybe…no, it couldn’t be. His hands were badly damaged. This man wielded magic and weapons. But magic allowed for much. Right?

Once ensconced at her apartment, which had escaped damage, she turned to Loki. “Tell me about the Master of New York, this Dr. Strange. Then we’ll talk about what you’re hiding about Thanos and why people have gone missing.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s after the Decimation, after Endgame and it’s been a tough time for recovery for everyone. Things have happened. Yet, Tony Stark wants to bring the Avengers and all involved to rejoice in being alive. The goal now was recovery and to honour T’Challa before he leaves for Wakanda. For Cylene, it’s all about seeing her friends and adopted family. What she never expected was dealing with snarky Tony.

_Eight months after the defeat of Thanos_

The New York Sanctum had suffered minor damage during the war with Thanos, but thanks to Wong and the others of the Order, it was slowly being put to right. Dr. Stephen Strange looked around his office, trying to get his bearings, not sure he could easily accept his new mantle as Sorcerer Supreme, yet the other sorcerers had decided he was more than qualified.

Glancing down at the linen paper invitation, he considered dismissing it, but there was something about it that tugged at his mystical senses. Looking once again, he read the invite for the Master of the New York Sanctum to attend a party of sorts hosted by one of the Avengers, Tony Stark in honour of King T’Challa of Wakanda. He had met the king and found him a steady, reliable man, one who understood not just this world, but the world beyond, which was unique in this day and age. Plus, Tony had included some of the guest list, people he knew and some he didn’t. Networking was something he did well, so it was time to put that to good use for the Order.

He picked up the phone and made a call. “Tony Stark, please. This is Dr. Strange. I’m calling about his party on Saturday in upstate New York.” He listened for a moment, then interrupted. “I would like to speak to him, thank you.” He waited for two minutes, then heard the familiar voice from their time fighting. “Stark here. Strange, what’s going on? You coming?”

Stephen sat behind the desk, looking out the round window. Tony annoyed many people, including himself. But since the sacrifice of Steve Rogers, things had shifted for everyone. “I’m considering it, Tony. Big thing is, what kind of security will be there to prevent another attack from other dimensions?”

Stark laughed, then quieted down. “We’ve implemented some of items you’ve given us. It should be able to cover the party, plus T’Challa has someone who offered her talents as well. She’s actually created a shield for the event. Only those on the invitation list who’ve RSVP’d will be able to get through. So, you in?”

”Who is she? That’s a major energy drain. The only people I know who can do that have arcane items or talismans to help them.” Stephen tapped his long fingers on his desk, his mind working on who in the Hong Kong or in the rebuilt Kamar-Taj could do such a thing. Unless it was the new female master of Kamar-Taj, He didn’t think there was anyone quite up to the task.

”She’s a known healer to the Wakandans. Goes by the moniker of White Owl by them, others call her Lady Ice. Doesn’t get involved emotionally with anyone. I met her briefly when she came with T’Challa to settle him here. Good looking blonde, cat green eyes, but she definitely gives off a ‘hands off’ vibe. But her work is impeccable, Stephen. She healed T’Challa. We know he was dying when we left New York.”

”What’s her real name?” Stephen’s interest was piqued. How did he not know of this healer?

”Her name is Cylene. I have her last name around here somewhere. I know she’s not part of your group, Stephen, so give it up,” Tony said with a sharp tone. “Do not harass her. She’s a nurse practitioner by day and a damn good one. She saved T’Challa using both her skills and kept him safe from assassins.” Tony paused for a moment, letting Stephen consider the skills of a healer who could fight. “So, if you’re a good boy, maybe I’ll introduce the two of you. That means you come to the party, make nice with the others and show off a bit.”

”Magic isn’t a toy, Tony. You know that,” Stephen growled. “But I’ll come and make nice to the people there. More than that, I cannot promise.”

”Better than nothing. But leave that menace of a cape at home. Do not bring it with you, understood?” Tony signed off, both men laughing. Stephen sat back in his chair, his mind rolling her name over and over in his mind. _Cylene._   _Why does her name sound so familiar?_  In a few more days, he’d discover just who this healer was. He would make sure of that.

 

 

 

*****

_Avengers Headquarters_

_Afternoon of the party_

Cylene checked on T’Challa again, making sure he was at one hundred percent health. “Well, much better, my king.” He nodded to her and smiled. “Well, my healer, so you get to discharge your duty to me and my people again. What do you wish for payment?”

She frowned, brushing back her hair from her face. Honestly, after everything was said and done, she didn’t want payment from the Wakandans, people she considered as family. What she needed was freedom from a demon that hunted her, but none of them could give her that. “Your thanks is enough, King T’Challa. How is Shuri? She is recovering enough?”

T’Challa nodded into the bedroom portion of his suite. “She is resting and doing well. Thanks to you. Those assassins didn’t mean to leave any of us alive. You risked everything, Cylene.” T’Challa rubbed his hand on his right thigh, in remembrance of that night, just a little over a week ago.

She took his hand in hers, forcing him to meet her gaze, brown eyes into green. “T’Challa, listen to me, and listen well. You and your people are my people. I pledged when I first came to your country when I was twelve. That’s not changed, my friend, my brother. We keep each other’s secrets. I promise I will come if you need me. But as for payment, I would never wish for your death. Nor to those whom you love. So, let’s call us even.”

T’Challa gathered her close, hugging her and kissed her cheek. “You hide under that damn moniker, Cylene. But you are no more Lady Ice than I am remote, hard, and harsh. I’m beyond grateful your Gram is dead and buried however. She was evil personified, poisoning you every chance she could. I will send payment when I return home. I think I know the perfect gift, our White Owl.”

Cylene hugged him and inhaled his scent, memorising it. She loved her adopted brother, the man who found her wandering the plains of Wakanda and showed her not to fear the great panther. “If you send more vibranium, Stark will be so jealous, I will have to kill you. Give him some to play with, okay? I’d prefer some more herbs and such for healing.” He shook his head, and she sighed knowing T’Challa picked out a gift guaranteed to try her patience. “I’m going to hate you, aren’t I?” His smile said everything and she groaned.

”Well isn’t this cozy? Do I get to join in the fun?” Stark’s voice filled the room as he walked in. She turned around and growled at the man. She liked him on basic means, but his flirtatiousness irked her. Reminded her too much of Loki, someone she cared about, but could annoy her to no end. “Actually, T’Challa promised me more vibranium again,” Cylene stated with a sigh, T’Challa laughing silently against her back. The look on Tony’s face was priceless in its jealousy. “Gods, you’re so easy to read, Tony. Actually, I have no idea what T’Challa plans to pay me. It’s why I got my hug. It’s our routine since I was 12 and first healed him when he saved me from the Wakandan panther.”

”You healed him at age twelve?” She nodded and stepped forward, patting his shoulder. She spoke. “My gifts came in young. You want to go over the shielding for the party again. You got a call that made you worry. Someone named Stephen. Huh. Let’s get this over with then, I need to go home right after.” Cylene turned to T’Challa. “With your leave, _Ubhuti_?” He nodded and she gestured to Tony. “You first, Mr. Stark. Lead the way.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...Cylene and Stephen finally get to meet. When she realizes he is the person she thought, she’s both excited and terrified. He barely remembers her. Yet, Stephen has changed even more since the Decimation.

_Avengers Headquarters, party time_

  
Cylene sighed as she finally emerged from Tony’s office, reassuring him about the shielding. Her hand grasped the vibranium and gold phoenix which sat around her neck. It was small, delicate, but it held enough magic to keep her safe, even when night fell, though she planned on being back home by then. She was thrilled this was an afternoon party as it gave her time to enjoy and escape before the demon would hunt her down.

She moved her hands in small controlled positions, nodding when she confirmed the mansion was under the shield and reinforced by another’s protection as well. That must be the Dr. Strange that T’Challa had spoken about. She greeted many of the Avengers by name. Many of them she knew due to her profession, or from her days when she worked for her Gram. 

“Lady Cylene, may I have a moment of your time?” A voice rang out, and she inhaled deeply, gathering her patience, turning to meet Thor, brother of Loki. “Yes, Thor, it’s nice to see you today. Would you walk with me as I head outdoors to check on the shielding?”

Thor walked at her side, quiet at first, then finally he spoke his mind. “My brother says you ignore his missives. Says you’re refusing to speak to him. Is this true?’

She sighed. “Thor, this isn’t as easy as you think. Loki and I have a complex friendship. He owes me for his blue daggers.” She noted his reaction to the description. “Yes, I made those daggers. They’re blooded and magicked by me. He’s yet to pay for their creation. Until that’s paid, I’m refusing to speak to him unless he pays or unless I call in my IOU. I’m not his playtoy, Thor, I never have been. He fears me calling in my IOU.”

“I see, Lady Cylene. Seems my brother failed to mention certain aspects of your relationship.” Thor rubbed the top of his short hair and blushed. She laid a hand on his arm, placed a hand on his cheek and bent her head close to his ear, whispering, “Loki isn’t above using his mental acuity and his magic to force others to do his bidding. Let me remove this from you, Thor.” Carefully, she pulled at the enchantment Loki laid on his own brother. With a wicked grin, Cylene shifted the spell slightly and blew it into the air, guiding it to Asgard. “There, no more worries on Loki. Enjoy your evening, Thor.” She walked away, going to the edge of the land, checking the borders for the shielding to be reinforced.

She touched the shielding, feeling it acknowledge her. Cylene sang to the shielding, reinforcing it with the magic inherent to her nature. This part of her wasn’t from her mother’s side, but from her father. She missed him the most when doing things of this nature. She tweaked the shielding, smiling softly at the resonance echoing back to her. Her phone chirped catching her attention. She closed her spell, and opened her phone.

“This is Cylene.” The young voice on the other end made her smile in sheer joy. “Auntie Cyl, it’s me, Bast. How are you?”

“Bastion, how are you, my main man? You feeling better after your treatment?” Cylene walked to the next section of shielding, checking it while talking to her godchild. “Did you use the amulet?” He agreed he did and said his mom, Shelly wanted to talk to her. Shelly got on the phone, just as she arrives to the last part of the iridescent shielding and noticed Tony Stark walking her way with a tall, dark haired man. Her friend’s voice broke in. “Hey girlfriend, what’s happening?”

“You’d not believe me if I told you,” Cylene responded. “How’s Bast? He holding his own against his cancer?” She held a finger up to the two men, then pointed to the phone. “How was his last chemo treatment? Is the prognosis any better?”

“Valentine’s Day if we’re lucky. His counts are better, no spread, but he’s a fighter, our B man.” Cylene wiped the tears from her eyes. “Dammit, I was hoping the amulet would do the trick during treatment.” The man next to Tony, tried to speak, but she drew her finger across her throat. “Wait,” she whispered. “Sweetie, I will call you later, I have to mingle and pretend I can be nice to people.”

“T’Challa there? Tell him we love him and thanks for the gift he sent Bast.”

“T’Challa sent him the vibranium throwing disc? Excellent! Tell Bastion he has to get better so we can go to Wakanda and he can learn how to throw it properly from T’Challa’s guards. Give him my love and tell him I’ll send more healing to him later on tonight.” Sherry signed off and Cylene shut her phone, slipping it in her purse. She looked to both men.

“Now, how can I help you two?” She put out her hand. “So, I get to see you again, Tony. The shields are intact and actually, I reinforced them just a few minutes ago.”

Tony shot her a smile and shook her hand, pulling her close, kissing her cheek. “You always amaze me, Cylene. When will you just come work for Stark Industries and make me a very happy man?’

“When I die, Tony, when I die.” The other man laughed, the sound low and rumbly, causing her body to stand up in notice. “And you are?”

“Dr. Stephen Strange, Master of New York’s Sanctum Sanctorum. You are?” He held out his hand to her.

“Cylene Tarleton. Nurse practitioner, healer, magic wielder. Pleased to make your acquaintance, finally, Dr. Strange. You remind me of someone, but it’s impossible.” She took his hand and shook it, noticing the scars along his fingers, her mind reeling at the fact it could actually be him.  _But I thought they said Stephen disappeared to another country?_

Tony looked from Cylene to Stephen then back again, as they stood their holding their handshake, neither moving. “Well then, children, I’m going to check on T’Challa.”

Cylene snapped out of her reverie first. “Let him know I’ll see him later on or in the next couple of days before they leave for home.”

Stephen bowed his head, kissing her palm before releasing it. “I’ve said my piece to the King of Wakanda. Thank you, Tony for bringing me to meet Ms. Tarleton.”

As they watched Tony leave, Stephen asked, “Where do you work currently?’

“Metro General Hospital in CSIU. Been there for just over eight years. Prior to that I did other work. Your doctor title, PhD or medical based as well?”

“Both, I specialised in neurosurgery before I lost the use of my hands about a few years back.” Stephen tilted his head. “You look familiar to me, Ms. Tarleton, as if I should know you from somewhere. I did work at Metro General.”

She smiled, her heart pounding, it was the same Stephen Strange. _Don’t panic. He’s still just a man, just one who now lives in the same magical universe you live in._   _Relax._ “Yes, I was pretty much the only nurse besides Carter who would take care of your patients. I’d be rotated to whatever your schedule was in CSIU. Of course, being dressed up, I look much different than in scrubs.”

“I was an ass back then, but I think I would have remembered you.” He looked into her eyes and she shook her head.

“Actually, I went to you for help on a patient, you turned me down. Motorcycle accident- T1, T2 crushed. You told me that to even attempt it would be ruinous for him and for you.” She looked away. “So, I did try to heal him and almost died, and he died two days later of his injuries. I ended up being on sick leave for three weeks. I came back, you had been in your accident, then gone.”

“I am sorry, I remember the case. It wouldn’t have worked. Even with this gift, it wouldn’t have worked. But this is about your godson isn’t it?’

“Leave him out of this, Doctor. I know what will happen to him. Right now, he’s stable and he’s a happy child. I will do whatever it takes to keep him happy. All he wants is to make his mom happy by making the desert bloom with flowers.” Cylene teared up as she spoke.

Stephen nodded, reaching forward and wiping away her tears. “Call them, tell them to look out the window of his room.” He brought her tears to his mouth, where he whispered and then blew across his hands and out came a butterfly, blue and gold. He opened a portal linking them and the hospital, a desert between them. As the butterfly flew into the portal, everywhere it passed, flowers bloomed. She gasped in shock, while Bast’s glee and Shelly’s surprise was overheard by them both.

Cylene told them a sorcerer friend wanted to give Bast a gift for his mom and she hoped they were enjoying it. Both stated their thanks. Stephen shut the portal, looking pale. “They’ll have the flowers until morning.” Then he stumbled, She caught him and started cursing. “What the hell were you thinking, Doctor? You drained yourself! Sit down. Waiter, bring three waters.”

She didn’t continue to berate him, but whipped out her phone to dial a different number. She spoke low, arranging a way home. “Ten minutes, Doctor. We need to make our way to the helipad.”

Gathering her purse, she took his arm and guided him out the side area of the compound, making sure that the least amount of people saw them. Once there, Cylene guided him to where he could sit and continue drinking the water. “Dammit, why did you do that to yourself?”

“It made Bast smile. And you, thus it was worth it, Cylene. To make up for being such an ass in the past.” His words, so simple, hit her heart full blast. If he knew how much she had crushed on him when they worked together, he’d flip out, but she wouldn’t tell him. _Not now, not ever_.

“You made my godson happy. Same with Shelly. Here comes the chopper. When we get on, let’s get you buckled in and you can rest after you give the address to the pilot.”

In record time, they were in and buckled up. She put the helmet on Stephen and showed him how to press the mic to talk. He gave the Bleeker Street address to the pilot. After that, Cylene took his hand and told him to rest, that she would protect him until they arrived. She reinforced the suggestion with her healing ability. Finally, his eyes closed, and she sighed softly.

Quickly, Cylene shucked off her white beaded dress and heels, trading them in for her black ankle boots, black jeans, and dark blue silk short sleeve shirt. Quickly, she put on her daggers, sheathes and all. She unsheathed her favourite, a Persian dagger from her time in Iran, where she collected the demon who hunted her. Nighttime was coming and she needed to be careful. 

She knew if she was smart, she’d reconnoiter the area around Bleeker to make sure it was safe for him. Giving the pilot directions for a low altitude jump, Cylene sat back and watched Stephen Strange sleep, wondering what he’d say when he saw her jump out of the chopper to protect him from any threats.


	4. Chapter 4

_ Two klicks from Sanctum Sanctorum _

  
The pilot notified Cylene they were officially two klicks away and closing, she reached over and shook Stephen awake. “Dr. Strange, time to wake up, we’re almost there.” She smiled at him and went to the side of the chopper. “I’ll see you once you arrive. I’m going to make sure your arrival hasn’t attracted any undo attention. Now, pilot.”

  
The pilot lowered suddenly as Cylene flung open the door, jumping out, diving to the roof of a nearby building. Stephen watched as she cushioned her fall with a puff of air, then sprang up running towards Bleeker Street. The door shut automatically, and the pilot apologized. “Sorry, Sir, Ms. Tareltan’s orders. We’ll be there in less than ten minutes.”

  
Stephen sat back, trying to assimilate everything that just happened. “Can you patch me through to the following number?” The pilot agreed as Stephen rattled off the number and Stephen quickly explained to Wong what was needed. Finishing his phone call, he noted the descent to the side street which was miraculously clear. _How_ _the_ _hell_ _did_ _this_ _happen_?

  
As the chopper landed, Stephen removed the helmet, raking his fingers through his hair, unbuckled himself, then moved to the door, which slid open. “Take care, Sir. Don’t worry, Ms. Tareltan made sure no one knew about this flight.”

  
Stephen nodded and ducked, running beneath the blades until clear. He finally stood up straight, his back popping slightly. As he did, a hand touched his shoulder. He grabbed the hand, twisting, but the hand slid around, grasping his and Cylene spoke, “Hey there, Doctor. I didn’t mean to startle you. Just wanted to let you know, we’re in the clear. Let’s get you inside and fixed up so I can head home, okay? Sunset comes quick this time of year.”

  
He watched as she stepped forward, checking for any kind of problem. Stephen could’ve warned her he and Wong had warded this part of the street, but he had to admit, some part of him enjoyed the sight of this smart, capable woman taking lead. He remembered a bit more of her, her tendency to wear darker jewel toned scrubs, spending time with the most critical patients. Plus, she always took his orders in stride, seemed to anticipate most of them, actually. No wonder he never minded working his rotation of CSIU. 

  
She stepped towards the door of the Sanctum, when a tall Asian man stepped out. “Stephen! What happened?”   
Stephen gestured to Cylene, who looked around, a frown marring her beautiful face. “Ms. Cylene Tareltan escorted me home. Do you have the Eye?”

  
Wong nodded and escorted them both inside. Cylene looked around as the door closed, her gaze taking in everything, Stephen thought her gaze wasn’t in awe, but as if in memory. _How_ _unusual_. They moved to Stephen’s office where the Vishanti window allowed them to see the sunlight as it poured through. Wong handed him the Eye of Agamotto. Stephen put it around his neck, carefully intoned the spell of healing and as it worked, looked at Cylene. She nodded at him, then glanced out the window, her attention drawn to the design.

  
”I could have done that for you, Doctor. You just had to lower your shields and allowed me to do my job.” Her voice was soft, yet firm. The more he heard it, the more he wanted to hear it. Granted, he had been alone of late, but it wasn’t like he, Stephen Strange, pined for companionship. _What_ _was_ _it_ _about_ _her_? 

  
”The Sanctum Master doesn’t allow just anyone to heal him,” Wong stated unequivocally. “Who are you that you possess healing abilities?” Stephen smiled at how Wong defended him and the Sanctum. He was very lucky to have his friendship.

  
”You do the Sanctum credit, Master Wong. I’m known among the Wakandans as White Owl. Among others who work below the surface, I’m called Lady Ice. At the hospital, I’m Cylene Tareltan, PA, NP, RN, MS. But to almost all, I’m known as the healer Cylene.”   


Wong nodded his head and bowed. “There have been much said about Lady Ice among the Hong Kong and Kamar-Taj area. My thanks for the aid you brought to our people.”

  
Cylene bowed, holding the bow. “It was my honour to serve, Master Wong. My family was once part of the Order before their untimely deaths.” She glanced at her watch. “Truly, I must take my leave of you both. I must get home before sunset. I’m cutting it close as it is. Doctor Strange, my pleasure to reacquaint myself with you.”

  
Stephen took her hand, kissed her palm. “Stay. We owe you for taking you away from the party and your friends. The least we can do is feed you to thank you for all you’ve done.” She shook her head. As she stepped back, she stumbled, Stephen catching her in his arms.”Hey there, Cylene, what’s going on?”

  
A panicked look came over her face as she looked out the window as dusk fell across Bleeker Street. “I’m too late. I have to leave. Please, let me go, Doctor. I don’t want you or Master Wong involved in this. It’s my problem, a problem which followed me home from far away.” Pulling away from Stephen’s arms, Cylene rushed out of the office and headed towards  the door. Stephen stepped out, gesturing to stop her.

  
”Talk to me, Cylene. What’s out there? What followed you home?” Stephen walked up to her, her jade green eyes flashing in anger at being held in place. He tilted up her chin, holding her gaze. “You’re not alone here. We can face this together.”

  
She laughed, but it was unhappy. “Please, Doctor, don’t do this. This is my problem, my horror to bear. My men who died. My nightmare made manifest.” Her pleas hit him deep within him, and unwillingly, he released the spell.

  
Before he could offer his assistance freely, Cylene ran out the door, her daggers in hand. Stephen looked back at Wong, who nodded. “Go after her, Stephen. I’ll get the wand.”

  
Stephen rushed out the door, his cloak flying to him, when suddenly Cylene’s scream filled night air. “Cylene!”


	5. Chapter 5

_Outside on Bleeker Street_

  
Cylene pressed her hand to her right side, gently allowing her healing to close the gash. The demon,Tauriz, the Persian _Daeva_ of destruction, rose above her, eight feet tall, black scaled skin which didn’t reflect light, long black and crimson claws, whipping forked tail. Fear filled her, she hadn’t been able to destroy him or keep him contained as she had the other three. Regripping her dagger, Cylene shifted her stance when a lance of red light shot past her.

  
“Cylene, careful! That’s a _Daeva_! They’re nasty and can be deadly,” Dr. Strange shouted as he ran towards her. Another beam of light hit the _Daeva_ in the chest, sending in backwards. The demon growled and whipped his tail at Strange, where Cylene moved in front of him, moving her daggers in time, blocking the lethal tips from hitting the sorcerer.

  
“Move, Doctor. Tauriz doesn’t play games. He likes destruction, ripping you apart, playing in your blood as you heal, then ripping you from the inside out again.” She threw one _Avesta_ blessed dagger, striking at the heart of the demon. “Now!” She dove to the side, as a claw swiped at her, missing by millimetres.

  
Dr. Strange stepped up, his eyes darkening in power as he released his latest form of the magical whip. As it hit the dagger, lightning slammed the hilt, lighting the _daeva_ from the inside out. The creature reached for Cylene, while she shoved a long, curved dagger into the eye of the _daeva_. As it screamed, he slammed another lightning bolt at it, this time running the complete circuit between hilts. She spoke words in ancient Persian, speaking over its screams.

  
Cylene scrabbled backwards, blood on her hands ruining some of her purchase. He pulled her back as she reached in for the curved dagger and the _daeva_ , Tauriz, disappeared from sight. Bending on one knee, Stephen checked Cylene’s hands, then saw the blood on her shirt. “How bad is it, Cylene?” 

“Bad enough.” She grimaced, trying to sit up. “I’m sorry, I tried to get home so you wouldn’t be affected.”

  
Stephen helped her up, taking her inside the Sanctum. “I’m the Sorcerer Supreme. It’s kind of my job to handle this kind of thing. So why is Tauriz, _daeva_ of destruction, after you? And how do you have an _Avesta_ blessed Persian dagger?”

  
She sat down on the chair, taking the wet cloth he offered. “Long story short, my team was sent to Iran to recover some objects from destruction. Along with these objects were the secured chests of four demons. One of my teammates opened two chests.” Cylene closed her eyes, the horrors of that time filling her mind. “In the end, I’m the only one who survived. The penalty of survival? Tauriz followed me, in my dreams at first, then finally manifesting a few days ago. This is the furthest he’s gone.”

  
Stephen called for Wong to bring in more supplies, including a change of shirt. “I’m not a healer, but I’ll do my best. Can you remove your shirt? I’ll clean your wound and wrap it up.”

  
Cylene carefully lifted her shirt off, removing it, heedless of her lace bra underneath. She turned slightly, presenting him the eight inch gash which still bled sluggishly. “Wash out the wound with the sterile wash. Once you’ve done that, you’re going to need to use the steri strips to close the wound. Then cover it with the gauze. I’ll use my healing energy on it later.”

  
“Damn it, Cylene, you know you’ve been slightly poisoned, right?” Stephen wiped the wound gently, his hands touching her gently yet with care. She closed her eyes, allowing her breathing to settle. She bit back a groan when he tugged gently at one tear. “I’m sorry, Cylene. I don’t mean to hurt you.”

  
“It’s okay. I’m trying to fight the poison, but my healing power isn’t fully active to use in myself.” Tears rolled down her face. Her eyes opened when she felt strong fingers gently wipe away her tears. She looked up into nearby Stephen’s face. “Normally, this wouldn’t be an issue, but his venom hit hard.”

  
That’s when she saw it. “Doctor, your arm. You got hit too.” She pulled up the sleeve and saw the angry red scratch. “Dammit, Stephen, you’ve been poisoned, too.” Without thinking, she placed her hands on the wound. “Do not block me, do you understand. Let me in and let me work. Let me help you for once, you arrogant Doctor.”

  
Her mind settled down, slowly easing into a trance mode. As she fell into her healer trance, she reached out and gently touched Stephen’s shielding. ‘ _Let_ _me_ _in_ , _Doctor_.’

  
‘ _I’m_ _Stephen_. _Come_ _in_. _How_ _are_ _you_ _able_ _to_ _do_ _this_? _We’re_ _not_ _in_ _astral_ _form_.’ She saw him in her mind’s eye. Bowing, she held out her hands. He handed his sore arm to her. She began healing him, her hands glowing blue, then purple.

  
_‘It’s similar to the astral form. For some reason, people like me, healers, who are empaths, have this way to communicate as well. We call it a link. When we’re done, you can keep the link for the future or we can sever it_.’ She focused her healing until she felt the poison leave him, flood through her body, then down into the earth.

  
Stephen’s voice rumbled close as she looked into his other body.

  
_‘Then we can keep the link open, but low so you won’t have to feel me or hear me unless you work at it. I’m going to bring us up now.’_ Cylene released his arm and Stephen grabbed her hand, kissing her palm.  _‘Thank you, Cylene. You’re a special woman.’_ _  
_

  
She shook her head, awakening. Opening her eyes, Cylene gazed into Stephen’s. “Better?” She asked, quietly. Her gaze never left his face, her heart racing, heat flushing up her cheeks.

  
“Much, Cylene. Please, I’m Stephen.” His hand brushed back a loose strand of hair from her face. “There’s something about you, Cylene. From the moment I touched your hand, there’s been this pull between us.” He tilted her chin up slightly, his lips brushing against hers lightly. Slowly, he deepened the kiss, his lips parting hers. Pulling back, he stroked her cheek again. “Stay here at the Sanctum. Let us protect you while you heal.”

  
Her mind whirled at the idea. She knew he’d put her up in one of the guest rooms, but Cylene realized the _daeva_ wasn’t finished with her. The only way to defeat the demon was to go back to Iran, back to the cave, face the demons once and for all. Yet, staying would give her time to heal. Yet, her crush on Dr. Stephen Strange might cause her trouble, if she remained.  
Cylene reached up, caressed his cheek, down his jaw. “I would…I want to, Stephen. But, I have to go. I need to get the _daeva_ destroyed. I can’t do that from here.” She leaned forward, leaning against his body. “You’re right, I felt the same thing. But, right now, I…I can’t.”

  
Cylene stepped back, squeezed his hand, grabbing his shirt, pulling it over her head. She pulled out a business card. “My info is on the card. Call me if you need me, okay?”

  
“Even if it’s to go with you?” The look he gave her, told her that the doctor she used to know still existed, still didn’t like being denied. More, he was tempered by loss, by understanding that she understood all too well. Losing him would cost this world too much.

  
Cylene shook her head. “Won’t risk anymore lives, Stephen. But I appreciate the offer. Always.” With that, Cylene left the Sanctum, quickly making her way down Bleeker Street, then off to her apartment not far away. Her body ached with every step. Once inside, she made some calls, prepping to leave as soon as she had supplies. She needed this over. Not to mention she needed to forget one Master of New York. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cylene goes to Iran to take care of the Daeva. While there, she doesn’t think she will survive, but she will try her best. When Stephen Strange shows up, her priority shifts to getting him out alive.

_Arriving in Ilām, before dawn, five days later_  


Cylene was exhausted, but made her way to a small home on the outskirts of Ilām. Here she’d rest a few hours before making her way to the set of caves hiding the daeva chests and some ancient spellbooks. The poison was mostly out of her system after almost five days, but she wasn’t at full strength.

  
If she was honest, part of her wished for the Sorcerer Supreme to be here. “Forget him, Cylene. You’re Lady Ice. Healer, seeker of artefacts, you don’t need him to help you.” She laughed in the quietness. “No, you want him. Be honest, you’ve had a thing for him since you both worked at Metro General. Oh hell, I need to give notice there when I get back. My client list is getting too big to work both now.”

  
Securing the innermost room, Cylene set her alarm, then laid down, sleeping for the next five hours. She knew once she awoke, her journey to the caves would take hours, especially since she needed to make sure no one followed. Truly, Cylene hoped to get a jump on this before anyone, even the daeva realized she came to destroy them.

 

 

*****

_Back at the Sanctum Sanctorum_

  
Dr. Stephen Strange couldn’t forget Cylene, their kiss, or the way she healed him without a care for herself. Something about her appealed to him, called to him, yet still he refused to call her damn number. Even Wong gave him disgusted looks, condemning him for letting Cylene run off in the night.

  
“Wong, what did you expect me to do? She’s an adult. I couldn’t just keep her as a prisoner. That’s wrong,” he stared sipping on a mug of tea in his office.

  
Wong sighed. “Stephen, you do know that Tauriz wasn’t destroyed, correct? Unless the chest that contained him is destroyed, the daeva can still hunt Cylene in dreams and physically in time.”

  
Stephen placed the mug down, his gaze focused on Wong. “No, we used the Persian dagger to kill it.”

  
Wong shook his head. “No, I heard the words the healer spoke. She sent it back to the chest. She knew it couldn’t be destroyed until the chest was destroyed,” Wong responded. “From what you stated, she’s probably in Iran chasing it down.”

  
Stephen slammed a fist on the desk. The thought of Cylene facing the daeva alone, remembering her words about the torture, realizing she experienced all of it-Stephen shot to his feet. “Get her card for me. I need to find her, she can’t do this alone, Wong.”

  
Wong handed him the card and the Eye of Agamotto. “You will need help. The Eye commands time, but it also has energy to help. She’s a healer, Stephen, which means she will know how to kill as well.”

  
Stephen gathered his cloak, her card, placed the Eye around his neck. “Everyone can kill, Wong. Yet, she’s taken an oath to heal as a nurse. For her, killing is done when one has no other choice.”

  
“Tauriz and his brethren don’t give you a choice. I searched for information from our remaining archives. Hong Kong had some information, I can open a portal in Iran near where the Order last knew of the daeva being kept.” Wong brought out a map of Iran, showing the are within the province of Ilām. “Here, Stephen, there are caves and mountains which the Daevas would’ve hidden themselves.”

  
Between the two of them, they pinpointed the most likely place to find Cylene. Carefully, Wong opened a portal for Stephen. “Go save the healer. She means something to you, to the Sanctum.”

  
Stephen stepped through, the world shifting as New York was left behind. Then he saw her. She slipped between two tall rock formations, the pale silver of her backpack the only line of sight item for him to follow. So he did, quietly. When he stood behind her, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

  
Cylene grabbed the hand, pulled hard, shifted sideways, then stopped as she recognized Stephen’s voice. “Stephen? How the Hel did you get here?”

  
“Portal. What all do you have with you?” Stephen took her pack from her, tugging it over his shoulder.

  
“Explosives, food, water, a few medical supplies, and the like. Why are you here?” Cylene pushed forward, until she found a rock, rounded except for a squarish gouge shoulder height. “I didn’t want anyone else here.”

  
“I don’t want a beautiful healer killed. Thus, impasse, Cylene. Let’s destroy the daeva and go home.” Stephen stepped forward, getting into her personal space. “You’re still not fully recovered, Cylene. When we’re done, you will let me and Wong care for you.” His tone brooked no arguments.

  
Yet, Cylene wasn’t always known for behaving appropriately. “Don’t drop my explosives.” She stepped back, faced the rock, placing her hands within the gouge. Slowly, the rock moved, exposing an entrance to a cavern. “We’re here.”

  
They entered the cavern, magic lighting the way. Then the unearthly daeva wails started, freezing Cylene’s resolve. Bloody memories flooded her, still she continued. “Their screams will continue until we destroy or contain them.”

  
Stephen raised a shield. “Let’s get them out of this realm, Cylene. No one deserves to be hurt like you have.”

  
“You have no clue, none at all,” she whispered as she led him deeper into the cave. “Start planting the explosives every five feet around the cavern. I’ll grab the items we need and start putting the Daevas in the chest.”

  
Cylene hated the fact she wasn’t telling the Sorcerer Supreme everything, but honestly, considering the mission directive that had gotten her unit killed, she trusted no one. She lied to her commanding officer, saying that the items she returned with were the only items there. Now she planned on claiming books that the Order should have by rights.

  
Sliding out her two daggers, Cylene moved right, silently making her way towards the altar in the center of the cave. “Tauriz, you Persian snake. I sense you. You cursed me and I will rid myself of you.”

  
“Little Cylene has come back to be our toy. Welcome to your hell, human. This time you won’t leave alive.” A swipe brushed near her, she dived, her rage building. The dagger swung out, slicing the darkened cave. A mild roar greeted her.

  
“Strike one, Tauriz. Got you. Where’s your brother?”

  
“Guess.”


	7. Chapter 7

_ Inside the Daeva cave with Tauriz _

  
Xeshm struck out, his long claws swiping against her back as she let out a gasp, diving to the side. Xeshm wasn’t to be messed with at anytime, especially now when she needed to protect Stephen. Though he truly thought himself able to handle this, there was no way he’d alone had the power, If she was honest, her trip here was almost doomed from the start. 

  
Cylene’s mind went to four nights before she left, the poison still in her system, when Stephen Strange portalled into her apartment, one warded against all intrusion, it seemed save Sorcerer Supremes, it seemed. She’d been in the midst of another nightmare pitting her against Tauriz. In the midst of her nightmare fight, she used her dagger to cut her palm, using her blood to call for help among those of magic. 

  
_ Ninety-six hours before at the Sanctum _

  
Stephen turned to Wong, wondering about the sudden clamour against the shielding of the Sanctum. It felt familiar, but at the same time totally foreign. A portal opening distracted Stephen as the new master of Kamar-Taj, a woman whose name he forgotten in the midst of the battles he’d recently forgot, but appreciated all the same. “Master, what’s happening?” 

  
“Seems someone calls for aid upon the dream realm, your name specifically though they refuse to use your name, Stephen. You fought something here recently.”

  
Stephen and Wong explained about Cylene and the Persian daeva. The Kamar-Taj master nodded and produced a vial for Stephen.”Then there’s no time to lose. You must give her this, Stephen. Her body is trying to process the poison and is failing.” He took the vial, her card and portalled directly into her apartment. 

  
Which where he found her screaming in pain on the sheets. Scrambling to her, Stephen held her tightly, encouraging her to drink the vial. Cylene woke slightly, “Stephen, are you here? Really here? Please be real, I need this to be you. I..I’m sorry I ran.” She grabbed his tunic and sobbed, her mind between realms. “Stephen, I’m scared. I can’t be near anyone with this demon linked to me. Yet, you tempt me to break my own promise. Don’t go, please?”

  
She fell into a deep, healing sleep then. Stephen spent the night, holding the woman who fascinated him as much as she was fascinated. The next day, sure enough, Cylene fought against her attraction to him, knowing until Tauriz and his brothers were destroyed, she was forever tainted. The one thing she admitted to Stephen, was that as an empath, she felt things deeper, more intensely. It made it harder to lie to herself about feelings of others and herself. 

  
So when she tried to put on the gloves her Gram had made for her, to keep her empathic abilities restrained and harden her heart, Stephen worried. Then as he watched Cylene’s eyes ice over, saw the affection she had for him ice over, he knew that the gloves were tainted with a dark magic. That’s when she told him about what her Gram first started teaching her the darker side of her abilities. She was all of eight. The day her mom and dad died, the day when she killed them trying to heal her mother.

  
Cylene gasped, feeling Xeshm’s happiness of feeding on the anger, the sorrow of those memories. Whimpering softly, she moved away from the daevas. Bringing up one of her Avesta blessed daggers, she aimed it squarely, anticipating the move of Xeshm. Between one breath and the other, she released the dagger, striking him cleanly within the chest. The brightness of the blade screamed within the room. Cylene noted where Stephen was as he sent off a fireball at Tauriz.    


“Stephen, don’t! Dammit, man, can’t you obey a simple command?” 

  
His deep voice rang out. “Cylene, seriously, can we focus here? How are you?’    
She shifted position, removing her sword from its back sheath. “Better than you, probably. You know this isn’t the best way to get to know me, right?” 

  
He laughed, throwing a crimson band around Xeshm, who screamed and broke it. Cylene shoved a band of ice magic at the daeva, following it up, which slowed Xeshm down. “Cylene, when we’re back in New York, what about a proper date?”

  
Cylene blinked, then dove to the side as Tauriz attacked. She jumped upon the daeva, taking the sword against his throat and pulling hard, making dark ichor fall. “I’ve never dated before, Stephen. So, we can try, but I’d lower your expectations of me. 

As you learned, I’ve been Lady Ice for a reason. My Gram taught me that emotions make me weak, especially when serving both sides of the coin.”

  
Tauriz tossed her off his back and she landed hard, the breath knocked out of her. Gasping, she focused her healing on her back and lungs. “Stephen, you need to do me a favor,” she grunted as she pushed herself up into a crouching position near the altar. 

  
“What?” His crimson beams destroyed one of the chests, holding the daeva, Sawar, of oppression. Cylene gave a silent cheer as it made it one living daeva, one dying daeva, and one caged. Quickly, she swung behind her, using her full force of her blade and destroyed the other chained chest, using magic within her blade to destroy Ahriman, the destruction. 

  
Stephen faced her across the altar. They smiled at each other. He looked down and saw the words خون من باز است, “Open by my blood” written on the altar. His body shuddered at the thought of what it might mean. Then he reached across and cupped Cylene’s cheek. “We need to get rid of the Tauriz and Xeshm.” 

  
She nodded. But more than that, she needed the Sorcerer Supreme safe. There were people who needed him more than she did. Cylene handed him the detonator, jumped up on the altar, kissed him squarely on the lips. “You make me want too much, Dr. Stephen Vincent Strange. I don’t know what that means, but it scares me. Now grab what comes out of the drawers at your feet and go!” 

  
She pushed him out towards the entrance as Cylene dropped her sword. With an ancient yell to both remaining daevas, Cylene cut both palms, then jammed them into the feeder wells of the altar, letting the pain consume her as the altar fed deeply from her, just as it had done years before. She spoke clearly. “باز کنید و اجازه دهید آن را آشکار شود”. The drawer opened and items of silver and gold sparkled.

  
She handed Stephen a backpack, silk in nature to put the items in. Quickly, Cylene shifted a few items into her own. “Take this, run like hell and blow this cave up, Stephen. Blow it up. Don’t stop until you’re out of the cave!” 

  
With a roar, Tauriz and Xeshm combined their energy, becoming one larger daeva, wrathful death personified. Cylene stood up, calling its attention to her. “I await you, you smug ass bastard. You won’t win this time. I promise.”

  
Stephen rushed out of the cave, his hand shaking on the detonator. He thought he heard Cylene behind him, so once he was free of the darkness, he pressed the button, only to turn and see no one behind him. “No! Dammit Cylene, don’t!” 

  
The sensation of air being pulled away from him sent him to the ground. His heart pounded in his ears as his voice kept demanding Cylene to come out of the cavern that had been collapsed. 

  
Inside, Cylene pulled her sword and dagger, jumping and shoving her sword between the two daevas, shoving their energy apart, speaking the words of the Avestas. “جدا، ضعیف، شرارت شما بیشتر نخواهد شد. نور شما را غیر قابل قبول می داند. Separate, weak, your evil will be no more. The light has found you unworthy.” 

  
The shuddering of the cave as the multiple explosions lit the room, forced Cylene to the ground against the altar. She whispered into the air. “Be well, Stephen. Had this been different, I might have told you that I was starting to fall for you all that time ago at Metro General. That this just cemented it further.” Cylene screamed as one of the daevas bit her on her shoulder. 

  
“Where is it, daughter of the worlds?” Tauriz asked, placing Cylene on the altar. “Give it back.” 

  
“No.” Cylene spit blood out at the daeva. She tried to reach her dagger pinned under her hip. She had a shot, but the pain in her shoulder hurt so much. The link with Stephen remained and she felt his fear and his anger. She prayed he would go back home, thinking it over. 

  
Instead a portal opened on her right. “I’ve come to bargain, Tauriz. Let her go.” 

  
Cylene groaned in pain, sliding the dagger out from under her, reaching up and shoving it at Xeshm’s heart, taking him out of play for the moment. “Stephen, go! See to your Master. She knows of these daeva. Go!” Cylene whirled to face Tauriz, wiping her mind of Stephen, trusting him to do the right thing, leaving her behind to do what was needed. 

  
She heard the portal opening and closing behind her. Then the laughter of Tauriz. “You’ve been left behind, daughter of the worlds.” 

  
“All the better to face you, Tauriz. Seems Xeshm is down for the count. Thus it’s just like it started, you against me.” Cylene steps forward, the blood loss getting to her, but she refuses to yield. “You know you can’t win, Tauriz. This world isn’t yours anymore. The Avesta made sure of it.” 

  


*****

Outside of the cavern, Stephen calls forth the Kamar-Taj Master. “She sent me out, Master. What does she mean that you know these daeva?” 

  
The slender woman looked deeply into Stephen’s eyes. “I have known of them for many years, Stephen. They were resting comfortably and slept for years until she and her people disturbed them. She knew better, but those under her command got greedy.” 

  
“We need to help her.” Stephen opened the portal, taking them back into the cavern, where they saw Cylene fighting Tauriz, while Xeshm struggled to get back into the fight. She glanced their way, tossing a Persian dagger to the Master. “Stephen has the خون قفس. Unless it’s assembled properly, they will win. I’ve been poisoned by both.” Cylene slides at Tauriz, slamming her sword into the leg of the daeva, “Help him, I’ll hold them as long as I can.” 

  
“Indeed, Cylene.” The Master wields the Avesta blest dagger, pushing magic through it and killing Xeshm. “Stephen, here. Let’s get this done.” Together, they put the brass, gold, and silver pieces on the altar, working to put the pieces together into a complex cage. Once done, the Master nods to Cylene. “Done. Stephen, open a portal to outside. Close it behind us.” 

  
Cylene gauged the distance to the altar, shifted to the right, then ran, taking the trap with her right hand. “Keep him safe, Master of Kamar-Taj.” With a quick thrust, Cylene shoved the Avesta dagger deep within her heart, moving it slightly, letting the heart blood fill the cage. With the last of her energy, she tossed the trap at the daeva, watching it as it withers away within the trap itself. 

  
The world started going black when she felt her body being pulled out of the cavern. In the back of her mind, she heard voices over her. “Stephen, you need to apply pressure over her heart once I remove the dagger. One wrong move, she is lost to us all.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so nervous about this story. It’s what started me writing again after years of no writing. It inspired me to take a look at myself and realize I have the potential to do more, if I give myself the chance. I owe a lot to the comics over the years. Marvel basically gave me a place to be myself when the world said I couldn’t be. Writing always gave me an outlet. This truly lets me do something I’ve dreamt of.


End file.
